The present technology relates to a solid-state imaging device, a driving method, and an electronic device, and particularly relates to a solid-state imaging device, a driving method, and an electronic device which make it possible to achieve a high image quality of a captured image.
In related art, an image sensor (solid-state imaging device), temporarily holds charges accumulated in a light-receiving section thereof in a charge-to-voltage conversion section (so-called floating diffusion; hereinafter, also referred to as a FD) or in a charge holding section such as a capacitive element provided separately from the FD in each pixel to thereby reduce discrepancies between pixels in sequential signal readout operations over an exposure/accumulation period (for example, JP 2009-268083A and JP 2005-328493A).
In addition, when reading out signals, the image sensor firstly reads out a voltage (signal level) corresponding to the charges accumulated in the charge holding section and then reads out a voltage (reset level) in effect when the charges accumulated in the charge holding section are reset. Based on the difference between the two levels, the image sensor removes noise.
In this, it is preferable that the voltage (hereinafter, referred to as a pre-transfer reset voltage) in effect when the charges in the charge holding section are reset (initialized) before the charges accumulated in the light-receiving section are transferred (before charge transfer) to the charge holding section should be equal to the reset level (hereinafter, referred to as a post-readout reset voltage) in effect when the signal is read out.